leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bohater
right|280px Bohater - postać, która została przyzwana przez Przywoływacza do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Informacje League of Legends zostało stworzone, aby zapobiec dalszym Rune Wars na terenie Valoranu, gdzie neutralni przywoływacze powołali wyjątkowe osoby pod nazwą Bohaterowie, którzy są wykorzystywani do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Ci bohaterowie przystąpili do Ligi z różnych powodów. Niektórzy to żołnierze danego kraju i zobowiązali się walczyć w interesie ich narodu. Inni to sławni wojownicy, którzy chcą być sławni w Valoranie. A niektórzy zostali po prostu zmuszeni do uczestnictwa w bitwach lub są to istoty z różnych wymiarów, które pragną zapewnić stabilność lub niezgodę świecie Runeterry. Aby bohater mógł wstąpić do Ligi, musi posiadać niezwykłe umiejętności, które są przydatne podczas walki. Następnym punktem jest udanie się do Instytutu Wojny i tam przejść badanie polegające na sprawdzeniu podatności Umysłu, co pozwoliłoby połączyć umysł bohatera oraz przywoływacza w jedność. Publikacja Championów Riot Games cały czas opracowuje coraz nowszych bohaterów w League, gdzie każdy jest indywidualnie projektowany oraz posiada unikalne cechy i zdolności. Niektórzy używają brutalnej i ogromnej siły do miażdżenia przeciwnika, inni zaś atakują z zaskoczenia używając zabójczej precyzji, a jeszcze inni używają mocy magicznej albo są bardzo wytrzymali w długich potyczkach, aby zasiać zamieszanie w szeregach wroga. right|450px Po oficjalnej premierze League Of Legends do wyboru było jedynie 40 bohaterów, gdzie każdy bohater jest wydawany w przybliżeniu co miesiąc. W każdym tygodniu jest rotacja, która umożliwia wypróbowanie i używanie przez ten tydzień dziesięciu bohaterów za darmo. Osoby, które nabyły Edycję Kolekcjonerską, na początku mają odblokowanych 20 bohaterów, a kolejnych 20 można kupić w paczce poprzez klienta gry. Każdego bohatera można odblokować za pomocą Punktów Zasług lub Punktów Riot . Najnowsi bohaterowie przez pierwszy tydzień od dnia publikacji kosztują a później wracają do pułapu . Status Championów *'Odblokowany:' To odblokowany bohater, którego można bez ograniczeń używać w każdej rozgrywce. *'Darmowy:' Jest to 1 z 10 Bohaterów, których można użyć za darmo przez tydzień w rozgrywkach. Są oznaczeni znakiem (!) w prawym górnym rogu w ikonie Bohatera. *'Zablokowany: ' Bohater, którego nie można użyć dopóki, nie zostanie odblokowany. Są oni oznaczeni jako szara ikona Bohatera. Tworzenia bohatera PostTworzenie bohatera League of Legends NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 16 sierpnia 2012 roku: Przez wiele lat do League of Legends wprowadzani byli tak niekonwencjonalni i szaleni bohaterowie, jak , , , czy . Naszą pasją jest tworzenie ciekawych bohaterów. Wkładamy w to sporo uwagi i pracy, by każdy z nich był doskonały. To wasza pasja nas napędza. Wiele nauczyliśmy się z dyskusji na forum i zaciętych walk na Fields of Justice. W tej części, współzałożyciele naszej spółki - Brandon "Ryze" Beck i Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill - połączyli siły z twórcami bohaterów z Riot, aby ujawnić wam „sekretny składnik”, dzięki któremu postacie League of Legends są tak niesamowite. center Koszt Każdy Bohater jest przydzielony do klasy za Punkty Zasług i każdy z nich ma inną cenę: *Heroiczny (450 PZ): 11 *Epicki (1350 PZ): 22 *Legendarny: **3150 PZ: 24 **4800 PZ: 30 **6300 PZ: 32 Ponadto wyróżniamy klasy za Riot Points : *Tier 1 (260 RP): 11 *Tier 2: **(585 RP): 22 **(790 RP): 24 *Tier 3: **(880 RP): 30 **(975 RP): 32 Lista wszystkich czempionów 700px :Główny artykuł: Lista bohaterów Od }} roku, w grze jest bohaterów, a ostatnim wprowadzonym jest: }}. Przyszli Bohaterowie Ujawnieni: * Przecieki: Lista przemodelowanych postaci Poniżej znajduje się lista postaci, których poddano ponownej przeróbce i ulepszeniu pod względem graficznym. Przyszłe zmiany Główne Przeróbki Postaci * - całkowity restart, główny priorytet * - przerobienie umiejętności + możliwa wizualna aktualizacja; priorytet (?) * - nieznana skala zmian Częściowe Przeróbki Postaci * * * - w dalekiej przyszłości; jest częściowy pomysł na zmianę jej mechaniki * - w dalekiej przyszłości; Guinsoo zapowiedział zmiany nad nią (kilka ujawnionych informacji) * - ma się doczekać drugiego reworku (jedna z umiejętności ma być kompletnie zmieniona) * - zmiany w skalaniu (nieokreślona przyszłość) * * * - możliwa wizualna aktualizacja * - być może pod koniec 2014 roku (wraz z WA) * - poprawienie działanie klonu + kilka zmian; priorytet (??) * - zmiany w leczeniu i w aurach * - zmiany w leczeniu * - poprawa "jego" przedmiotu (nieokreślona przyszłość) * - dodatkowo wizualna aktualizacja, w najbliższym czasie (wstępne zmiany ukazane niedawno); priorytet * - 100% zmiana umiejętności biernej Wizualna Aktualizacja * - możliwa przeróbka; priorytet (?) * - niepewny * - ma wyglądać jak inne (nowe) postacie z Piltover oraz przypominać Lady Mechanikę. * * - być może po głównych priorytetach WA; w następnym roku, posiada potężny potencjał * - próba określenia jej "przynależności"; możliwa w tym roku * - jedna z najbliższych * - być może po Karthusie, Sionie, Warwicku i Poppy * - model w wysokiej jakości jest gotowy, ale ma wyjść wkrótce (?) * - niepewny * * - plus możliwa przeróbka (?) * - częściowa zmiana obejmująca głowę (jego twarz wygląda po prostu trochę głupkowato) * - WA być może w następnym roku (2015) * - możliwa przeróbka umiejętności w celu ułatwienia go dla słabszych graczy (?) * - pokazany model wraz z * - zaczynają się prace nad nowym modelem postaci * * - po Wizualnych Aktualizacjach/Przeróbkach innych yordli Odświeżenie Tekstur * * * * Projekty *Projekt Wojowników - uaktualnienie umiejętności bohaterów wojowników w sezonie czwartym. *Projekt Yordlów (YUP od Yordle Unification Pass) - ogólne założenie całkowitego odświeżenia wyglądu wszystkich bohaterów typu yordl (jako "bazę" mają stanowić i ). Koncepcje Championów Ukryte/Przecieki *Najbliższy bohater będzie męską postacią autorstwa gypsylord'a. right|thumb|200px|Patrząc od lewej na tle skórek: , i obraz z animacji Powrotu *Bohater w kształcie płaszczki ukazująca się na kilku obrazkach, która ma skórkę w kolekcji "Mecha" (Battlecast). *"Seth" (nazwa kodowa) - bohater mający różne nazwy w plikach: "sandpool", "dusttodust" czy "sandstorm" (burza piaskowa). I być może jest to mag posługujący się magią ziemi lub piasku.Odpowiedź EzrealaZnalezienie przez testerów PBE plików z nazwą kodową "Seth" Na serwerach Garena (azjatycka wersja LoL'a) w plikach pojawiła się jego możliwa nazwa - Sarcos, the Vanguard of the Obelisk (przypuszczenia, że może zostać wydany związku z nowymi przedmiotami i wizualnymi aktualizacjami i ). right|thumb|200px|"Chmurka" *Niezidentyfikowana postać przypominająca chmurę z nogami ("pojawia się" na filmie promujący ). Być może został zapowiedziany jak w przypadku . *CertainlyT w czasie "Arcade Con" w 2013 roku wspomniał, że pracują nad kilkoma bohaterami typu "potworów" i zostaną wydani w przyszłości w trendzie humanoidalnych postaci. **Dodatkowo zostali wspomnieni córka oraz ojciec jako nadchodzący bohaterowie typu "potwornego". *W czasie Lucca Comics and Games 2013 zaprezentowano projekt kobiecej postaci, która być może zostanie wydana w dalekiej przyszłości. Inne - Prima Aprillisowa "maskotka" (później przerobiony jako skin do w 2010 roku, w 2011, w 2012 roku; w 2013 roku występuje w animacji żartu ). Anulowane * Avasha (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * * Eagle Rider (prawdopodobnie przemodelowany w ) * Elementarny wodny champion wspomniany przez Ezreala * Kobiecy inżynier/mechanik (później silnie zamierzona postać ) * Iron Engineer (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * Komachi: czysty tank rozwijany przez Xypherous'a (koncept wykorzystany w ) * * (kilka umiejętności zostały dodane do i prawdopodobnie przemodelowany w ) * (przemodelowana w ) * * Mistrz Run: Mag bibliotekarz wykorzystujący magię papieru oraz pisanie wybuchowych zaklęć w celu rzucania zaklęć i atakowania. * * Tempus * (być może przemodelowany w ) * Tiki (jego koncepcyjny art można zobaczyć w skórce ) * Bliźniaki Yordle na motocyklu - jeden z bombami a drugi z wyrzutnią rakiet; tworzony przez FeralPony ("pół bohatera" zostało przerobione w ) cs:Šampióni de:Champion en:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion ru:Champion zh:英雄 Kategoria:League of Legends